


Guardando il mondo da un'altra distanza, tra i giorni all'angolo e quelli migliori

by P_Applepie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, pare mentali, perché taggo in inglese se la storia è in italiano?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Applepie/pseuds/P_Applepie
Summary: Nonostante vivano insieme da mesi, ormai, Viktor lo realizza solo ora: non è più solo e tutto, nell’appartamento, parla di una coppia.Le due tazze sporche nel lavandino la mattina, i due asciugamani sul porta asciugamani, i due cappotti appesa all’attaccapanni dell’ingresso, i due mazzi di chiavi sul tavolinetto sotto lo specchio, i due caricabatterie attaccati alle prese della cucina.La consapevolezza di non essere più l’unico a cui deve e vuole pensare.Due persone in quel letto in cui mai sono state due persone la domenica mattina.Due di tutto.





	

_Guardando il mondo da un'altra distanza_

_tra i giorni all'angolo e quelli migliori_

_Le mani sanno cos'è la pazienza_

_gli occhi imparano le stagioni_

  
  
  
  
  


Lo realizza quella mattina prendendo lo spazzolino sbagliato dal bicchiere appoggiato sul lavandino, un gesto meccanico che fa ogni giorno da che si è trasferito in quella casa ─ quanto aveva? Diciotto anni? No, forse non li aveva ancora compiuti o forse ne aveva diciannove, non ricorda- circa dieci anni prima.

Sveglia alle sei del mattino sei giorni a settimana, piedi giù dal letto prima di farsi venire voglia di rimanere a poltrire sotto le coperte per l’intera giornata, e doccia prima di rendersi conto di chi o cosa ci sia intorno a lui.

La stessa routine tutti i giorni, ogni giorno, da quando ha diciotto anni.

Dieci anni di docce fredde all’inizio perché, nonostante l’appartamento sia nuovo, quelle tubature sembrano avere quando la città stessa e la caldaia probabilmente aveva visto la Rivoluzione, dieci anni di specchi appannati e spazzolini afferrati alla cieca.

Ma ora è diverso e lo spazzolino con cui ormai ha iniziato a spazzolarsi i denti è di una sfumatura di verde che i suoi spazzolini non hanno mai avuto ─ di norma li compra blu, rossi, raramente arancioni, il verde lo irrita nel profondo e gli sa di sgraziato.

Se per un istante ha pensato di, semplicemente, sciacquarlo e rimetterlo nel bicchiere si è poi detto che tanto valeva finire il lavoro e, semplicemente, fregarsene: condividono ben più di uno spazzolino, spesso e volentieri, e la settimana scorsa Yuuri gli ha rubato un paio di mutande con la scusa di aver finito le sue ─ come se poi fosse possibile, dato che il bucato lo fa sempre _lui_ e spesso e volentieri sono le magliette di _Viktor_ a non essere lavate, chissà se per dispetto o per dimenticanza.

Nonostante vivano insieme da mesi, ormai, Viktor lo realizza solo ora: non è più solo e tutto, nell’appartamento, parla di una coppia.

Le due tazze sporche nel lavandino la mattina, i due asciugamani sul porta asciugamani, i due cappotti appesa all’attaccapanni dell’ingresso, i due mazzi di chiavi sul tavolinetto sotto lo specchio, i due caricabatterie attaccati alle prese della cucina.

Due cuscini stropicciati.

Due nomi sul campanello.

Due di tutto.

Due persone.

Non credeva avrebbe mai raggiunto tale traguardo, a dire la verità, per anni, neanche avrebbe voluto raggiungerlo perché cose come una vita ed un bel bagaglio di sentimenti, si diceva, ti appesantiscono.

E se sei pesante non salti, insomma, era impensabile. Ora, invece, sarebbe impensabile il contrario.

Evita di guardarsi allo specchio, mentre si sciacqua la bocca dal dentifricio rimasto, ben conscio di quel che troverebbe stampato sul suo viso se solo alzasse lo sguardo: un sorriso da coglione innamorato. Che è bello, per carità, ma gli sa tanto di diciottenne alla prima storia seria e lui, dopotutto, è un po’ in ritardo per la cosa ─ com’è in ritardo un po’ per molte altre, Yuuri ha ragione, dovrebbe imparare a mettere più di una sveglia ma quei suoni ripetitivi lo snervano, uno dei tanti motivi per cui ha visto tre discoteche in quasi trent’anni di vita.

 

C’erano voluti due mesi prima che Yuuri riuscisse ad avere tutte le carte necessarie, tra visti, passaporti da rinnovare e quant’altro, mentre rimetteva in valigia tutto quel che aveva riportato da Detroit e si preparava a partire di nuovo. Lui aspettava pazientemente in Russia, cercando di recuperare i mesi persi, quelli in cui l’allenamento fatto non era vero allenamento, tra una chiamata Skype e l’altra, calcolando attentamente il fuso orario.

Era proprio durante una di quelle chiamate che, nel suo inglese stentato e attraverso uno schermo, Hiroko gli aveva detto che era davvero molto, molto arrabbiata con lui perché si stava di nuovo portando via suo figlio. Aveva concluso la frase con una risata ma Viktor era andato a dormire con la preoccupazione di trovarsi del lassativo nel cibo la prossima volta che sarebbe passato ad Hasetsu ─ viaggio, o meglio pellegrinaggio, da fare almeno una volta l’anno, aveva promesso, è in una delle clausole del loro “contratto non scritto” e, a proposito, dovrebbero iniziare a farsi un programma.

«In ogni caso, non dovrebbe sembrarle così strano. Intendo: mi sarei dovuto comunque trasferire da qualche parte per l’università, se anche non avessi fatto questa vita. Tokyo o San Pietroburgo o Detroit non fanno differenza: sempre lontano da Hasetsu sarei stato.» lo aveva rassicurato Yuuri, un paio di chiamate dopo, ridacchiando, preso a ripiegare delle magliette, facendo la conta di quel che ha e che non ha infilato in valigia «E poi le piace essere così, un po’ esagerata, credo prenda troppo seriamente questa cosa del...sai, no, sono il piccolo di casa.»

«Non oso immaginare come la prenderà quando saprà che ci sposiamo.»

«Probabilmente urlerà. E poi inizierà a chiamarti Vicchan.»

«Niente che non faccia già, insomma.»

«Credimi, può essere anche peggio.»

C’erano voluti due mesi prima che Yuuri riuscisse ad avere tutte le carte necessarie e Viktor li aveva passati a cercare di dare a casa sua un aspetto di casa o, meglio ancora, di casa _loro_. Nonostante l’impegno che ci aveva messo, fin dai suoi primissimo giorni da solo, nell’arredarla con qualcosa che non fossero inguardabili mobili IKEA (anche se qualcosa di IKEA c’è, gli duole ammetterlo, a volte deve smettere di giocare a fare il miliardario) quell’appartamento ha, per anni, parlato di una sola persona.

E ne ha parlato anche male.

Una sedia, una abat-jour, una tazza, poche posate, un solo mazzo di chiavi che perdeva spesso e volentieri, nulla che raccontasse davvero di lui se non un paio di foto di quando era piccolo: quella della sua prima gara vinta quando aveva otto anni ed i capelli a scodella, una con i suoi genitori che evita di guardare il più delle volte, una in cui era letteralmente una piccola palla vestita con notevole dubbio gusto in braccio a quella nonna che non ha mai conosciuto (questa, c’è da dire, è la foto preferita di Yuuri ed a poco è servito nasconderla prima che lui arrivasse).

La cuccia di Makka, il suo guinzaglio, qualche gioco sparso per la casa.

Fine.

L’unica cosa che forse gli manca è avere l’armadio tutto per sé ma, alla fine, Yuuri ha preso solo la sua metà senza neanche provare a chiedere un cassetto del comò, non dovrebbe davvero lamentarsi.

L’appartamento è molto meglio così, si dice dando un’occhiata in giro, all’entrata c’è anche una foto dell’ultima volta in cui è stato ad Hasetsu, con proprio tutti tutti, compresa una delle gemelle Nishigori comodamente seduta sulle sue spalle e le altre due che entrano appena nell’inquadratura  ─ ed arriverà il giorno in cui saprà riconoscerle ma, lo sa bene, ancora non è così vicino.

È con uno sbadiglio che si decide ad uscire dal bagno, i capelli ancora umidi e la maglietta al contrario ─ la sistemerà dopo, ora non ne ha voglia anche se l’etichetta che spunta dal colletto un po’ lo infastidisce. Makka sembra in vena di coccole ed ugiol: gli fa segno di tacere mentre si avvicina alla cucina sperando di aver ricomprato il tè e non essersene scordato come al suo solito. La spesa, dopotutto, è affar suo e solo suo finché l’altro non imparerà non solo a leggere le etichette ma a capire anche cosa ci sia scritto sopra. Pensava che dopo quattro mesi se ne sarebbe liberato ed invece si sbagliava, non c’è cosa che lo snervi di più che portare le buste sotto la pioggerellina antipatica.

Un bigliettino sul frigorifero gli ricorda la visita di Makka dal veterinario prevista per quel martedì, su un altro c’è la stessa frase scritta in un traballante ma comprensibile corsivo russo: non prova neanche a trattenere un sorriso mentre si appoggia al piano cottura aspettando che l’acqua inizi a bollire in quel bollitore elettrico che è con lui fin dai primi giorni lontano da casa, regalo di sua zia, forse uno dei pochi utili ─ e deve scrivere da qualche parte di chiamarla per il suo compleanno che dovrebbe essere a giorni, dannata memoria, chissà se Yuuri ricorda quando è nata zia Nastja.

Chissà se sa che ha una zia di nome Nastja, in realtà.

Della sua famiglia non ha parlato poi troppo, se ne rende conto ora, probabilmente l’avrà nominata un paio di volte mentre diceva all’altro di non preoccuparsi per la partecipazioni.

«Non sono fatti per certe cose.» era stato il suo unico commento a riguardo, interrompendo il discorso,  tornando a passare l’aspirapolvere, Yuuri non aveva più chiesto niente e la storia era finita lì.

Non che poi la colpa fosse tutta dei suoi genitori, poveracci, anche lui ci aveva messo del suo decidendo, dopo la prima medaglia importante, di tagliare i ponti: perché voleva essere indipendente e perché era stanco di sentirsi ripetere che con quei capelli somigliava a sua cugina Galina e si comportava peggio di suo cugino Pjotr (noto teppista in una famiglia che mai era stata altro che _r i s p e t t a b i l e_ ).

C’era stato un momento -momento che probabilmente deve aver perso, visto che non lo sa individuare- in cui aveva smesso di essere Vitja e, a suon di sudore e stanchezza e lavate di capo da parte di Jakov, era diventato VIKTOR NIKIFOROV, tutto maiuscolo sulle prime pagine dei giornali e delle riviste sportive di mezzo mondo. Quel momento l’aveva cambiato e tutt’ora non crede l’abbia fatto in meglio, si deve far attenzione a regalare notorietà a chi ancora non è capace a portarsela appresso.

Tornando indietro si prenderebbe a calci in culo da solo ma ormai è tardi e, si sa, si raccoglie quel che si semina e, se da una parte è felice delle sue medaglie, dall’altra si chiede se i suoi genitori guardano ancora le sue gare. Sicuro lui legge gli articoli di suo padre appena ha tempo, ha sorriso scoprendo che un paio di volte ha scritto di lui, chissà cosa sarebbe successo se anche lui fosse finito a fare il giornalista.

 

Qualche buon seme, comunque, ha iniziato a seminarlo quando ha realizzato che, da soli, non si va lontano: si va più veloci, magari, ma lui non deve correre i 100 metri quindi perché isolarsi?

Qualche buon seme ha iniziato a piantarlo qualche anno prima, quando ha deciso che forse far amicizia con chi condivide con lui la maggior parte della sua giornata non sarebbe certo stato male, quando aveva accettato che, nonostante poi sul ghiaccio si sia soli, sono un team e tanto vale non essere in competizione finché effettivamente non si fa a spallate per lo stesso posto.

Era stato un toccasana per la sua anima e la fine dei nervi del povero Jakov: perché Viktor è difficile da prendere da solo ma, se possibile, è ancora più difficile da prendere in gruppo. Arriverà il giorno in cui si scuserà con quell’uomo per gli ultimi quindici anni di infarti e rabbia che gli ha regalato, l’ha probabilmente fatto invecchiare prima del tempo.

Scuote la testa con un sospiro al solo pensiero dei primi giorni insieme e di come, fin da subito, si sia reso impossibile da sopportare ─ e chissà se l’avrebbe tenuto in squadra tanto a lungo se solo non fosse stato _«Così fottutamente bravo.»_ , si chiede, versando finalmente l’acqua bollente nella due tazze.

C’era stato un periodo, uno abbastanza lungo, in cui si era chiesto se le persone parlassero con lui per voglia di interagire con quello strano tipo russo o se, semplicemente, volevano avere a che fare con il _personaggio_ ─ e doveva averlo costruito bene, quel personaggio, se così tanta gente voleva averci qualcosa a che spartire, in ogni caso.

Fruga nello sportello sopra al piano cottura alla ricerca del tè, un silenzioso gesto di vittoria quando riesce finalmente a trovare la scatolina con ancora tre filtri dentro. Sblocca il telefono, lasciato in carica poco lontano, solo per lasciare un promemoria colorato sulla schermata principale, pronto per la prossima volta in cui andrà a fare la spesa. Tuffa le due bustine nelle tazze, un paio di sbadigli ad accompagnare l’azione, sfogliando pigramente le notifiche che affollano il suo telefono. I ventotto minuti tondi tondi di messaggio vocale gentilmente offerto da Chris li ignora volutamente, portando solo la sua attenzione su un paio di notizie relative a gare di gente che conosce a malapena, lasciando un paio di like alle foto di Jurij ed un commento composto per il 90% di fastidiosi cuoricini azzurri ad una foto di Georgi con la sua nuova, biondissima fidanzata  ─ non che Viktor speri davvero di vederlo riprendersi perfettamente dalla rottura con Anja, quel ragazzo è più melodrammatico di lui ed ancora si chiede come sia possibile, ma almeno ha fatto un passo avanti.

L’ennesimo sbadiglio ed il telefono abbandonato da qualche parte accanto al bollitore mentre afferra entrambe le tazze per il manico e, uno sguardo ammonitore alla volta, si avvicina alla camera senza che Makka si faccia venir voglia di assaltarlo o camminargli proprio davanti ai piedi. Ha perso il conto di quante volte si è rovesciato una qualsiasi bevanda bollente addosso solo per poter schivare la voglia di coccole di quel cucciolo troppo cresciuto ─ Yuuri continua a dire che tale cane tale padrone e lui vorrebbe lamentarsi di più ma, dopotutto, sa che ha ragione, non amerebbe quel cane così tanto, altrimenti.

È arrivato nella sua vita dieci anni prima e, da allora, sono diventati inseparabili: ancora ricorda quanti appartamenti ha visitato nella disperata speranza di trovarne uno che gli permettesse di portare con sé l’unica parte della sua vecchia vita che aveva effettivamente scelto di tenere. Era finito a barattare una caldaia decente per il suo cane ma, alla fine, ne era valsa ampiamente la pena e la caldaia difettosa avrebbe potuto averla ovunque.

Il motivo principale per cui aveva adottato Makka, a ben pensarci, era stato il dimostrare al mondo (e ai suoi genitori in primis) che poteva farcela: poteva farcela a prendersi cura di se stesso e di un altro essere vivente che non fossero quei pesciolini rossi a cui sembra piacer tanto finire a pancia in su quando meno te lo aspetti e dopo aver dato loro tutte le cure necessarie. Il motivo secondario, quello che non dice a nessuno ma che tutti hanno intuito, era il bisogno di avere qualcuno con cui parlare quando la giornata era finita e le serate estive lo lasciavano insonne per un po’ troppo tempo nonostante la stanchezza che sentiva in ogni muscolo. Perché avere Makka significava lasciarlo ogni mattina alla signora Anna e riprenderlo, ogni sera, sempre da lei. Significava essere invitato a cena, a volte, avere qualcuno con cui ridere e sentirsi chiedere «Non torni a casa per le feste, Vitja?» e rispondere sempre «Mi piacerebbe, ma domani ho gli allenamenti.» con un tono che doveva essere abbastanza mesto da portare Anna a versare un altro po’ di tè nella sua tazza.

Era anche arrivato il momento in cui la signora Anna aveva buttato lì l’idea di fargli conoscere sua nipote, Nina, splendido esempio di bellezza russa: un invito che però Viktor aveva declinato con gentilezza, tra un rinvio e l’altro, ed alla fine Nina aveva conosciuto un omaccione svedese con cui era scappata a Malmö facendogli un favore.

Nina non era mai entrata in casa sua.

Ma c’erano entrate tante altre ragazze.

C’era stato anche un tale Alekseij, che era stato il primo, quello con cui aveva trovato il coraggio di confermare a se stesso qualcosa che già sapeva bene.

C’erano stati tanti altri ragazzi (tra cui anche Chris, ma quello è il loro segreto di Pulcinella e preferiscono tenerlo così), nel tempo, e c’erano state tante altre ragazze: tutti, però, si perdono nella nebbia di nomi che non ricorda e di tratti somatici che si confondono.  

Tutte quelle persone erano sparite la mattina dopo, alcune addirittura dopo aver finito di fare quello per cui erano salite in casa sua: mai nessuno era rimasto abbastanza a lungo da fargli fare la doccia in silenzio e preparare il tè, nessuno era rimasto tanto a lungo da vedere se sarebbe potuto funzionare.

Poggia con delicatezza le tazze sul comodino, sedendosi sul suo lato del materasso, sporgendosi quel che basta per lasciare un bacio sulla guancia dell’altro, poi sul naso, sullo zigomo, sul mento. Vede le labbra del giapponese stirarsi in un sorriso addormentato mentre gli occhi si aprono lentamente, il sonno che probabilmente ancora gli rende difficile mettere a fuoco più di quanto non lo faccia, di base, la sua miopia.

Se c’è una cosa che gli piace è che, sebbene sia lui quello sempre in ritardo per qualsiasi cosa, il più difficile da buttar giù dal letto sia Yuuri: i suoi risvegli sono lenti, sembra quasi debba riabituarsi ogni mattina all’idea di avere intorno il mondo. Ed è per questo che finisce per stendersi accanto all’altro, dandogli modo di posare la testa sul suo petto, accarezzandogli pigramente i capelli in quell’insieme di gesti che sanno di una quotidianità che credeva non gli sarebbe mai appartenuta.

Jurij continua a ripetergli che sono disgustosi.

Ma Jurij ha sedici anni, non capisce e, in segreto e facendolo giurare di non dirlo a nessuno neanche sotto tortura, ha ammesso che se un giorno anche lui potesse essere tanto disgustoso con qualcuno al suo fianco sarebbe felice.

Perché è questo che loro sono: disgustosamente felici, nonostante i battibecchi e gli allenamente, ed i periodi da passare lontani e quei momenti in cui l’ansia di Yuuri torna e rende tutto difficile senza un vero perché e quelli in cui invece è lui ad essere paralizzato dall’idea che non sarà più VIKTOR NIKIFOROV (tutto maiuscolo e sulle copertine delle riviste sportive di mezzo mondo) ancora tanto a lungo.

Per la prima volta il futuro lo spaventa un po’ perché, pensa, sarà la resa dei conti di una vita di decisioni avventate ─ anche se, una di quelle, gli ha regalato il ragazzo che lo guarda con sguardo perplesso, accoccolato sul suo petto, quindi forse potrebbe andargli meno male del previsto.

Il karma non può sempre essere uno stronzo nei suoi confronti, suvvia!

«Tè?» gli chiede, per spazzar via quella domanda dai suoi occhi, e Yuuri si limita ad annuire e mettersi seduto, il materasso (fin troppo morbido per i suoi gusti) che dondola ai suoi movimenti, le mani pronte ad accogliere la tazza che gli porge.

Che poi, ora che ci pensa, “tè” è stata la prima parola che hanno imparato nelle rispettive lingue, grazie anche alla quantità industriale consumata da entrambi e al fatto che le parole si somigliano.

Mamma Hiroko era stata fin troppo sorpresa quando le aveva chiesto, in un giapponese a dir poco raccapricciante, «Potrei avere una tazza di tè, per favore?»

La sua risposta era stata un fiume di parole che avevano lasciato paralizzato lui ed avevano fatto ridere Mari. A quanto pare la donna l’aveva trovato davvero dolce e gentile e non poteva credere che fosse diventato così bravo (o almeno questo era quel che aveva tradotto Mari) in così poco tempo ─ Viktor aveva sospirato, ben conscio di essere ancora pessimo dopo sei mesi in Giappone, ma ringraziando dentro di sé il buon cuore di quella signora che continua a dargli nomignoli e riempirgli il piatto due volte.

A volte vorrebbe che anche Yuuri fosse così gentile ed accomodante e non stesse sempre lì a fargli notare come non stia facendo poi troppi progressi ─ non che si aspetti altro da un perfezionista come il suo fidanzato, quello che ha quasi pianto quando proprio non riusciva a capire il senso di avere dei _casi_ in una lingua già di per sé impossibile. Lingua impossibile che inizia già a parlottare dopo quattro mesi, il dannato, a volte vorrebbe essere bravo sui libri almeno un decimo di quanto lo sia lui.

Ed invece lui è bravo in altro, deve solo capire se quel “altro” comprenda qualcosa che non sia solo il pattinaggio.

Imita Yuuri mettendosi a sedere, prendendo la tazza di tè rimasta sul comodino, mentre la mano dell’altro si allunga a cercare la sua per stringerla con dolcezza.

 

Nonostante vivano insieme da mesi, ormai, Viktor lo realizza solo ora: non è più solo e tutto, nell’appartamento, parla di una coppia.

Le due tazze sporche nel lavandino la mattina, i due asciugamani sul porta asciugamani, i due cappotti appesa all’attaccapanni dell’ingresso, i due mazzi di chiavi sul tavolinetto sotto lo specchio, i due caricabatterie attaccati alle prese della cucina.

La consapevolezza di non essere più l’unico a cui deve e vuole pensare.

Due persone in quel letto in cui mai sono state due persone la domenica mattina.

Due di tutto.

  
  
  


 

_Questo mio tempo continua con te_

_pace inattesa dopo tanto rumore_

_sei l'acqua buona in cima alla salita_

_una ringhiera a cui poggiare il cuore_


End file.
